


Yester-Valentine's

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demon Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Demons, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rituals, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Prompt: “If you’re single on Valentine’s Day, it’s not because you’re undesirable or unattractive. It’s because you didn’t take the time to summon a demon and ask it out on a date and that is 100% your fault.”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Yester-Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a new one for this year, but went with this old one that was on my tumblr page. :D It kind of went off from the prompt slightly.

It was coming up on that dreaded day of the year where Junmyeon found himself single. _A_ _gain._ What made it worst was the fact that Chanyeol decided to send him selfies of him and his beloved with the wishes that Junmyeon would have a happy valentine’s day, along with Jongin and his significant other. While he appreciated his friends’ thoughts of him on that celebrated day of love and happiness, he still scowled at the little calendar date labeled 14th. Why? Because Junmyeon was alone this year.

And honestly? It was his fault. Really, he could’ve had a nice ~~hectic~~ celebration like he had last year but he decided that after the events from the last valentine’s day, maybe it was best that he didn’t go seeking out any kind of loving this year around. And if anything, he vowed to himself to never sneak around Kyungsoo’s room and read off any kind of spell-like poetry that the shorter male had laying around.

**_**O** _ ** **_**ne year ago** _ **

Junmyeon was depressed. He was lonely and he wanted someone to share the most loving day of the year with. Valentine’s day. It was the day before and nothing hurt worst than knowing that he’d spend it all alone. All by himself, cramming for a history test coming up that following Monday, all by himself, stressed out and waking to sob forever over the fact that no matter how many times he’d read over the chapter of his history book that the test would be on, he was not absorbing a single word that came from it. 

It was hopeless. He was going to fail the test, he was going to be alone forever, and he wanted nothing more than to just crawl back up under his comforter and cry himself to sleep. 

“Hyung, you got any candles?” Kyungsoo’s voice interrupted his internal crisis. 

“Huh?” Junmyeon’s mouth hung open in confusion, his eyebrow raised, “Candles?” 

“Yeah, candles,” Kyungsoo pushed the brim of his glasses up on his nose, looking up from the oddly purple colored book he had in his hands. “I need five of them. You got any?”

Junmyeon stared at the book for a moment, wondering what all the symbols on the outside meant, before digging into his desk drawer, pulling out different sized candles. Two were yellow with a daffodil scent, the other three were cheap glade candles that he got on sale forever ago. “What do you need them for?”

Kyungsoo held out the open book to collect the candles upon, shying away from Junmyeon when it looked like the older male was trying to see some of the writings inside it. “Just a project.” He paused, eyes squinting at another word on the page, “Do you also have any thyme? The herb?” 

Still confused about the questions for odd items and the fact that Kyungsoo kept shying away from showing Junmyeon the inside of the book, the man shook his head at that, “No? I don’t keep thyme around, sorry.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Okay, I’ll bring the candles back after I’m done, or buy you some new ones if these don’t work after I’m done.” without any room left for Junmyeon to question that, Kyungsoo quickly moved back to the door and exited to his own room. 

Junmyeon stared after the boy for a moment, before shaking his head, and falling back into the bottomless pit that was his history book. 

After almost thirty minutes of crying, stressing, and cursing, Junmyeon’s stomach was the thing that pulled him from his history book. Deciding that he’d tortured himself enough with the text, he figured he might as well get something to eat. As he started into the kitchen, he noticed that Kyungsoo’s light for his room was out, he assumed his roommate must’ve left to go somewhere since it was almost always on when the boy was at home.

He went into the kitchen and opened the cabinets to pull out a cup of instant noodles, something quick and hot would do for now. Under the shelf with the instant noodles, on the spice rack, he noticed the spice that Kyungsoo had asked for. thyme. 

He grabbed the bottle of dried thyme and as he was about to set it on the counter, he noticed the note left by Kyungsoo. 

“Gone to store to get fresh thyme. - KS”

“Hmm. Wonder why he needed fresh instead of dried…” Junmyeon mumbled, and curiosity got the best of him, especially when he thought of that book that Kyungsoo was holding earlier. The odd purple one with the weird symbols. 

He figured he had enough time before Kyungsoo returned to, at least, see if the youngster left behind the book. He didn’t like to snoop around, but he wanted to know what it was. And why did Kyungsoo need so many candles and fresh thyme? And what else did he need that the book might have said? 

As soon as he started into Kyungsoo’s room, he froze when he flipped on the light switch. his eyes wide as he took in the sight of a pentagram lined out on the tan carpet. It was black tape, Junmyeon was relieved by that because these are dorm rooms and he didn’t want the school kicking them out for destroying the rooms. 

The candles that Kyungsoo had asked for earlier were all at the points of the star too. In the center, there was a pot of random things. looked like some kind of mush with the water dampening everything, but there was pieces of dried leaves, sticks, some crystal-like rocks, and what looked like a body part or something. Junmyeon tried not to puke at the sight of it. But then his eyes spotted on Kyungsoo's desk, the book.

It was flipped open to the pages that Junmyeon recognized from earlier. On it, all the items were crossed out, and Junmyeon realized that Kyungsoo must’ve crossed them out when he obtained them. The only thing that wasn’t crossed out was the thyme. 

Then on the other page that was open, it was some kind of weird poem. And against Junmyeon's better judgement, he started mouthing the poem lowly to himself, mumbling it. It was odd sounding and he wondered seriously what kind of thing that Kyungsoo was into, especially with the weird book, the weird items he needed, and the weird symbol that the boy tapped to the center of his bedroom. 

“You know, most people do tend to forget the thyme. I'm not sure why, but they do,” a deep voice stating startled Junmyeon from almost flipping over the page to see if the poem continued or not. He quickly turned around to see a dark haired man in the center of the pentagram, completely naked, the pot that was in the middle was gone now. The candles on the points of the star were now lit too. He wondered how. “I've learned to just come along anyway, and forget the thyme. That just means that I won’t be able to do any healing since you forgot– oh.”

Junmyeon was already holding out the bottle of the dried herb, trying very hard to keep the man’s gaze and not let his eyes wonder to other areas, “Who are you?” 

The dark haired man stood up, reaching for the bottle of the dried herb, eyebrow cocking upwards, “I figured you’d know who I am since you’re the one that summoned me.” 

Junmyeon's eyes widened, turning back to the book, his eyes finding the top of the page where it was in big, bold letters. Valentine’s demon. Yifan. “Yifan?” 

“At your service,” the _valentine’s demon_ replied, bowing his head as he poured a handful of the thyme into his hands and sprinkled it over himself, the bits turning a soft red color before disappearing. “Anything you desire today will be my pleasure. And since you did bring the thyme, any healing you need, I can see to it.” 

Junmyeon gulped. What had he gotten himself into? 

The demon looked up at him with a smirk and glowing red eyes flashed at him for a second before they turned back black. “Ah, I can see it in your eyes, you want someone to spend valentine’s day with. Well, you won’t be alone this time.” 

And Junmyeon did not know what that entailed at the moment but soon found out that he was in for an unforgettable valentine’s day. 

**_**P**_** **_**resent day** _ **

Now that he thinks back to it, recalling the day that he had with the demon, and the reason why Kyungsoo now locks his room when he goes out because Junmyeon honestly didn’t mean to let all his hard-work at summoning the demon go to waste, especially on him. Kyungsoo, however, had many desires he wanted the demon to help him with, but since Junmyeon summoned him, Yifan was only permitted to listening to him. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t thrilled about that, nor the fact that he had been thwarted from using the demon to help him with world domination.

But there was only so many apologies that Junmyeon could give the man. 

He sighed to himself and drew a big fat X on the 14th, deciding to be petty and stick his tongue out at the calendar too. Oh well. At least he had the memories of the nice conversations and what lead into a few rounds of sex before the valentine’s demon had to go back home. He could think of those as a way to forget his loneliness. 

“Why are you sticking your tongue out at the calendar? And particularly at _our_ special day at that?” That deep voice spoke up from behind Junmyeon, causing the man to spin around in his chair. Coming face to face with the _clothed_ demon this time, sitting on Junmyeon's bed.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked, wondering if Kyungsoo had managed to summon the guy this time. “I didn’t summon you… not this time.” 

Yifan shrugged, “Hey, I consider you my master now. You remembered to bring the thyme, I'll show up every valentine’s day you have, so my master won’t be alone. It’s the least I can do for someone that can actually perform my spell correctly.” 

“Really?” Junmyeon's eyebrow rose, confused, but not ungrateful. Especially not after seeing that handsome face again, “I'm sorry for sticking my tongue out at the 14th then…” 

Yifan chuckled, getting up from Junmyeon's bed to cross the room and lean close to Junmyeon, “Make it up to me then,” he murmured, bringing their lips together. 


End file.
